


Warm and Eager

by moodymarshmallow



Series: The Elf and the Apostate [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow





	Warm and Eager

It was early in the evening when Theron, still warm and damp from a long bath, padded on cat’s feet into the small office just off of the Warden-Commander’s bedroom. He found Anders bent over the desk, engrossed in the same large book of Grey Warden history that had held his attention for the past few weeks, and while he was past feeling jealous of inanimate objects, Theron frowned.

“When I recruited you,” Theron began, pausing when Anders jumped at the sound of his voice. “I had no idea you were such a diligent researcher.”

“When you recruited me, all you knew about me was that I’d set some hurlocks on fire and escaped from Kinloch hold.” Anders raised his arms over his head, a small groan escaping as he stretched. “I thought you were still in the bath, love.” He pushed back his chair and turned it to the side, beckoning Theron with a tilt of his head and a smile. He slipped his arm around Theron’s waist when he sat, balancing his slight weight on one thigh, and nuzzled into his neck, catching an errant drop of bathwater with his tongue. “Now what is it you want?”

“What do I always want?” Theron asked, a sly smile light on his lips as he tilted his head to one side.

“Hmm, wine?” Anders guessed. Theron shook his head. “Well you’ve had a warm bath, you don’t want that.”

“True.”

“Maybe, and this is a wild guess, of course, but maybe you want me to carry you off to bed and nibble your ears?” He leaned up to run his tongue over his earlobe, smiling against his skin.

With one hand gentle on his cheek, Theron dipped his head to press his lips to Anders’ ear. “Three wrong guesses,” he whispered.

“Are we playing a game? Do I lose something for guessing wrong?”

“Maybe if I wasn’t feeling so charitable.” Slipping out of his lap, Theron took Anders’ hand and gave him a little tug. “But I’m in a very giving mood.”

In the bedroom, Anders sat on the edge of the bed, when instructed, unable to contain a short gasp when Theron crouched between his knees and pushed up his shirt. He was still over-warm from soaking in the bath, and his lips were tender and hot as they traveled from his chest down, light and playful on his belly button. He dropped a hand to stroke Theron’s hair, still braided and pinned up in a loose bun to keep it out of the water, closing his eyes and sucking his teeth when Theron nuzzled to his groin, nudging his stiffening cock through his trousers. He unlaced them and stood just enough to push them down his thighs, sitting with a shudder when Theron nipped his inner thigh. He lifted a foot off the ground, then the other as Theron rolled his trousers down his ankles so he could slide them off his feet, leaving him sitting naked from the waist down, his shirt still bunched up around his armpits. He searched for wit and found only the name of his god and his lover in the same breath, and a odd, frustrating sort of unworthiness buried deep under it all. He bit back a gentle  _you don’t need to do that_ , when Theron’s wet mouth enveloped the head of his cock, and instead sat back on his hands, biting his lower lip hard.

Once he was fully hard, Theron ran his hands along Anders’ inner thighs, pushing them apart to squirm between them more, only sliding his mouth down his shaft for a moment before releasing it to nuzzle into the junction between his thigh and his hip, licking the long furrow, one hand pressing to his stomach to feel the jump in his muscles. He loosely stroked Anders’ cock, rolling back foreskin to expose the blood-flushed pink head, running his tongue around it in a slow circle. All the while he watched his head thrown back, lips parted, eyes screwed shut though he stared at the ceiling. He shifted to free his own cock, already hard, from between his thighs before taking Anders’ completely into his mouth, the mouthful of hot flesh pushing back towards his throat sending excitement down his body in tingling, crackling waves.

Anders looked down, chin pressed to his chest, to catch Theron’s eager eyes as his head bobbed slowly. Anders swallowed, stroked his hair again, and squeezed his body between his thighs without meaning to.

“Theron, I can’t—” he said in a wavering whisper, raising a hand to cover his eyes to the questioning eyebrow Theron raised. He made a soft noise, a question, muffled as he pulled back his head, releasing his cock only to slide his tongue over the ridge and down the underside of his shaft. Anders groaned, incoherent, and flopped backwards onto the bed, pressing his arm against his eyes, shuddering hard when Theron’s teeth came down gently on his thigh.

“I love seeing you like this,” Theron murmured against his thigh, tonguing the tooth marks and sucking a red spot onto his otherwise unmarred skin. Anders was, for once, at a loss for words. He nuzzled his thigh once more, then turned to catch a clear drop of precum on his tongue before it could roll off onto the quilt. Huffing through his nose, he took Anders’ cock into his mouth again, sliding one hand up his stomach, nails lightly scraping his skin, dropping the other between his legs to stroke himself, bobbing eager and wanting on Anders’ cock.

Anders gripped him with his thighs again when he came, his body tensing, the muscles in his stomach twitching while his cock did the same in Theron’s mouth. He pushed his hips forward, every muscle below his waist tightening briefly as he thrust into his mouth, leaving him briefly dizzy and intoxicated. Theron grunted softly, and swallowed the thick mouthful of slickness and salt, his breath coming fast when he released him, gulping air, then tonguing the slit on the tip of his cock, panting and content, his lids heavy.

“Get up here,” Anders said once he was able, sitting up and grabbing Theron’s shoulder. Theron climbed onto him, momentarily obedient, his cock, still hard and heavy, brushing Anders’ thigh as he rested his body down. Anders bent his knee, lifting his thigh and pushing Theron closer until his ass was within reach, briefly sucking on two fingers before moving them Theron’s ass to run lightly between his cheeks. Theron let out groan that sounded more like a whine and tilted his hips upward, catching Anders’ mouth with hungry, ferocious kisses, pushing back on the fingers pressing against his ass. He whimpered when Anders pushed them inside, a shivering, contented noise that rode from up from his belly to his lips where he pressed it to Anders’ ear. He pushed back on his fingers as he eased them inside, rocking against him, his cock rubbing against his belly as he rode his hand.

“More,” he whispered, and Anders laughed kindly, cupping his sweaty head and kissing his temple.

“I can’t. You’ll have to wait for me to get hard again, and I’m not sure you can, can you?” Theron shook his head, and Anders wormed his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Theron’s cock and holding it still, letting him thrust into it. “Next time,” he promised, pressing his lips hard to the shoulder near his mouth. “Next time I’ll bend you over the bed and fuck you just as soon as you’re done with your bath, do you want that?” Theron only moaned and pressed his face into the pillow, his body tensing tightly around Anders’ fingers, cum slicking his other hand. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Theron’s cock until he pulled away, then wiped his hand on his shirt, still bunched around his arms, and wrapped that arm around Theron as he began to tremble, knowing he’d shake for a moment, exhausted.

Anders got up long enough to clean up and get the shirt off, returning to Theron’s side, lying on his so Theron could curl up against his chest, head resting against his shoulder.

“Did you wear yourself out, love?” he asked, stroking wild strands of loose hair out of Theron’s face. “I’ll never get used to how starved for affection you are.” He gripped Theron’s chin lightly between his fingers and tilted it to kiss him. “But I think I can keep up. This is why you like younger men, isn’t it?” he teased, chuckling when Theron scoffed at him. “You know,” Anders said thoughtfully. “In that book, the dirty one, there are recipes for elixirs that increase stamina. If you want, I could make one and we could try it next time you’re feeling hedonistic.” Theron murmured an affirmative noise into his shoulder. “Of course you would.” Anders laughed and kissed his ear lightly. “You’re a bloody demon, aren’t you? Just trying to see how much you can squeeze out of me until I don’t have anything left to give.”

Theron yawned, undeniably catlike, and kissed Anders’ neck. “You love it.”

“Mmm, well I can’t say you’re wrong.” With drowsy eyes and clumsy limbs, Theron clambered atop Anders, bringing the quilt with him, covering them both up.

“You’re staying,” he said firmly, resting his head on Anders’ shoulder, nose nuzzled to his neck.

“Yes, I am.” Anders kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair lightly until he fell asleep. With his thumb he traced the gold line of Theron’s necklace across the back of his neck, thinking that the only reason he’d leave would be to follow him.


End file.
